bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dixie
Dixie is a telepathic stray dog with her nose in the air and an empty stomach. Skills and Abilities Dixie's only unique traits is that of her telepathy. She is able to read the thoughts of others and communicate to them through a voice in their heads, unable to speak to more than one being at a time. If she really focuses, Dixie has the ability to imitate voices to be either that of the being she is speaking to or of someone she has spoken to in the past. Her main resource for defense is manipulating the internal thoughts of others either to distract or cause internal conflict. Though her fullest capabilities are unknown, even to her. Personality For a dog, Dixie does not share many of the more common habits of her kind. She tends to be fairly prideful but is willing to "humble" herself when the situation calls for it. Dixie also seems to be in a continual state of minor annoyance, not necessarily at others, but with the fact that she cannot physically speak. Regardless, her stubborn nature moves her forward to accomplish whatever tasks she has in mind. History Dixie has a complex past that while willing to talk about, she will rarely choose to so on her own. All that has been currently revealed is that she wasn't always a dog, though what kind of being she was before she will not say. From her perspective she was betrayed by those she once trusted and was thrust into a rift, where she floated through nothingness for an unknown amount of time. A mysterious being in this place offered her a second chance, seeing no other option and a burning desire for revenge she accepted the offer and was reincarnated as a telepathic dog. She lived as a stray in Canterlot for some time attempting to live off of the scraps of those who lived there. By chance she was able to watch the broadcast of Eridans pirate crew attacking Wayne Manor and being massacred by the end. This prompted an idea within her to find these people and become friends with them in hopes of having strong allies. Currently the only one she can really call a friend is Clint who helped save her from an aggravated Ultra-Bot. After establishing a loose friendship and allegiance with Clint, the two of them arrived at Wayne Manor and soon after became residents, acquainting themselves with the many others who lived there. Primarily through the Halloween party. During Dixie's time there however, her past seemed to follow her there. It was not long before Dennis arrived, accompanied by the remnants of the Nazi's, with the intention to complete what Dixie could not do. Eliminate Appleslice, Deadpony, and Blu. With Dixie's foreknowledge of the impending attack, she planned to warn Alton, but unfortunately ended up spitting it out to him in an unceremonious manner after drinking with him earlier. With this distrust established, Dixie then set out to inform Appleslice as well of the ever growing threat, to which came more distrust and suspicion. As a way to try and redeem herself in the eyes of the manor, Dixie created a plan to strike back at her benefactors before they had time to hit Wayne Manor or Appleslice again. After planning everything out with Alton, a team was gathered consisting of Shy Assassin, Clint, Alton, Deadpony, and herself, to take down one of the five agents, Frank the Body Snatcher. Through an unfortunate series of events, all but Dixie were trapped withing the walls of Franks home and were forced to combat his horde of undead while Dixie was stuck outside. Although, this was unintentional, the already existing suspicion against her made explaining it difficult, with her having to resort to lying about her contributions in order to cover herself. When the fight ended, resulting in Franks home and business being burned to the ground, Dixie stayed behind. Having seen that Deadpony of all people had gotten his hands on the track record of all the Agents, she took control of Audry Senka in a failed attempt to get them away from Deadpony that he might not know of her past actions or history as a member of the Agents. Relationship Guide *Clint - Friend *Stein, Rose, Deadpony - People she avoids *Dennis, Frank the Body Snatcher, Scorcher, Ultra-Bot, Ducktators - Enemy